<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Specifics by sleepy_ry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23830954">Specifics</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_ry/pseuds/sleepy_ry'>sleepy_ry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Universe, M/M, Sleepovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:42:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23830954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_ry/pseuds/sleepy_ry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hop understands even when Bede doesn't ask him for things.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beet | Bede/Hop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Specifics</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Sword &amp; Shield' nor am I profiting from this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I don’t require a nightlight.” Bede fumbles over the buttons on his pajama top; damn the slippery fabric Opal insists on buying him. “You’re welcome to leave the blinds open and have the full moon scorch our eyelids but I'll be wearing a mask.” </p><p>Hop smiles and bats his hands away. Fixing things comes naturally to him, a learned skill from his mum and Nana who constantly sewed things onto Leon’s cape. </p><p>Bede won’t admit he enjoys the fussing. </p><p>“I know you don’t require one,” he says. “I know you prefer having something, though. There; you’re buttoned.” </p><p>“Thank you, Hop.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am fed with bookmarking/commenting/kudos.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>